FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing metallized iron ore for use in iron and steelmaking furnaces from run-of-mine iron ore employing fluidized bed technology in combination with other technologies involving primarily mineral dressing, reducing gas production and purification, and other technologies for direct reduction of iron ore and iron making.